


Dying Suns

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy struggles to deal with the loss of her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Suns

She sat on the porch of their house and watched the stars. It comforted her to know that some things would never change, that no matter what happened, who lived or who died, the stars stayed constant.

She didn't believe in much anymore and with all that had happened in her life, she didn't trust easily either. But she'd always believed, always trusted, that her mother would be there. That no matter what happened, Joyce Summers would be waiting for her in their home with a mug of hot chocolate, a willing ear to listen to her troubles, and a ready hug for when she needed it.

Sure she'd known that her mother wouldn't always be around, that sometime she'd die, but that had been a nebulous, distant thought. Something that crossed her mind, late at night when she was lying in bed after a particularly bad day. But because of her calling, she'd always assumed that she would go first, picked off by some vampire or demon that was having a good day. So she hadn't thought about it, didn't want to think about it. If she did, it was almost immediately discarded, packed away into the deal-with-another-day box. But now...

Now, the nebulous thoughts were real and had to be confronted. Joyce Summers was gone. There would be no more late nght girly talks over mugs of hot chocolate, no more mornings where she'd stumble downstairs to be greeted by her mother's smiling face and a pile of pancakes, no more big squishy hugs. No more arguments over her duties as the Slayer, no more talks where her mother would take her to task for something she'd said or done.

Someone had told her once that the stars were actually suns that were so far away it took millions of years for their light to reach earth. Because it took so long, some of them might even already be dead by the time their light was seen by people. Somehow, she didn't know why, but on this day, the day that her own world had ended, that seemed fitting.

As she sat on the porch of their house with her face turned to the lights of the dying suns, denying the tears that were making their way down her face, Buffy knew that her world would never be the same again.

-Fin-


End file.
